Good God Almighty
by TheMahdi
Summary: HP!Glee crossover. Begins in fourth year: Tri-wizard tournament. There's an interesting character from Durmstrang who intrigues Santana, to say the least. There's no doubt this mystique of a person is a troublemaker of uncharted proportions. Not to mention she's a thief, and what she stole, was Santana Lopez's heart..and maybe her textbooks(for which she was scolded immediately).
1. Chapter 1 Who is That?

**Ayy. Hey, so, this is my first** **fan fiction on here, so I still am in need of a beta. Feedback is always appreciated, no matter how harsh.**

 **Sincerely hoping this doesn't suck, but if it does, I apologize.**

 **Soo, on to the story?**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry** **Potter**

* * *

 **Good God Almighty**

 _Who is that?_

"Santana! Santana!" The young Latina's head snapped up from her textbook, hearing her best friend call to her. The energetic blonde seemed to be out of breath, her face flushed and her chest heaving.

"Yeah, Britt? I'm kinda busy," Santana looked on with worry as her friend grinned maniacally, despite being slightly doubled over. She held up a finger, signaling she needed a minute to collect herself.

"San! There's- there's flying carriages! Gotta come see! Knocked Hagrid flat on his butt!" Without another word, the energizer bunny of a Hufflepuff tugged her best friend to her feet and dragged her to the courtyard, said best friend protesting the whole way.

"B, calm down! Good Merlin, I'm coming!" She laughed as Brittany pulled her through the throngs of people watching the arrival of these flying carriages.

"Isn't it so cool, San?" Brittany clasped her hands in excitement and kept her eyes trained on the carriages and the animals pulling them.

"Yeah, B" Santana allowed a small smile to grace her face, "it's co-"

Santana was cut off by the loud sound of something breaking through the water. Immediately, heads turned to see a large, dark ship rising from the waters. 'Ooh's and 'Aah's resounded through the crowd of students, causing Santana to roll her eyes.

 _How childish can you get? It's just a ship coming out of water, they act as if they haven't seen magic more complicated than that._

Before Santana could delve any deeper into her own thoughts, Hagrid's gruff voice jostled her to reality.

"A'right, kids. Git to the Great Hall, it's time fer sortin'!" He clapped and led everybody to the building before they could even get a glimpse of the occupants in the ship and carriages.

It was all groans and whining on the way to the Great Hall, and frankly, it was working on Santana's last nerve. Instead of voicing her feelings, Santana just linked pinkies with Brittany and pushed through the horde of musty students with a nose wrinkled in disgust. She just couldn't understand how people could be ok walking around smelling so _dirty,_ especially the boys. She could find no appeal in them, in fact, she was mostly repulsed by their presence.

Finally pushing open the doors of the Great Hall, Santana gave Brittany a hug before strutting over to her respective house table. On the first day at Hogwarts, everyone must sit with their house, so as not to confuse the first years. Santana plopped herself down between Puck and Quinn, not really caring that she had interrupted their conversation.

"Well, hello to you too, Lopez. Now if you'll excuse me," Puck grinned and leaned forward on the table so he could see Quinn, "I am so joining that Tri-Wizard Tournament shit! I plan on kicking some major ass." Quinn just snorted in response, with a confused Santana in the middle of them.

"What's that?" Santana turned to Quinn, who just shushed her and pointed to Professor Dumbledore, just in time to hear him introduce the Beauxbatons.

Although she'd deny it until the day she died, Santana was completely mesmerized by the pale, French girls fluttering down the pathway, damn near drooling, actually. Santana noticed every curve on every girl's body, her thoughts quickly moving from _I want that body_ to _I want to fuck that body._ Startling herself with her thoughts, she quickly snapped out of her trance, shaking her head, thankful that nobody around her seemed to notice, more specifically, Puck and Quinn. She wouldn't be able to live it down, much less avoid the questions that would undeniably come after the initial shock was gone.

"...Sons of Durmstrang! And their High Master, Igor Karkaroff." Santana briefly wondered why they even bothered calling themselves the 'sons' when there were clearly a few girls in that mix. Unless they are trannies, but hey, not likely to be that many of them. But whatever. Once again, she was shaken out of her oddly placed thoughts, but this time it was by Puck, his hand gripping her arm unnecessarily hard.

"Merlin! Santana, that's Victor Krum! He's here! Look!" Puck's enthusiasm was over the top, but to humor him, Santana watched Krum walk into the Great Hall like he was royally pissed that he had to be here and was not to be bothered. The way he was holding himself annoyed Santana just a bit, but she forgot all about him when Quinn's voice broke through to her.

"Forget Krum. _Who is that?_ That person behind him." Santana's eyes flickered from Quinn and back to the pathway in the center of the Great Hall. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched this figure stride down the aisle like she _owned_ the place. She dressed in all black, furs and everything. There was an air of power and enigma surrounding her. She also noticed the irritation and exasperation in her facial features. Santana studied her some more, noticing that her eyes were delicately lined with something heavier than eyeliner...

"Is that kohl? What in the hell does she think this is? And why is she even wearing it?" Santana couldn't help but snort at Quinn's indignant tone. But at the same time, she silently agreed, because what even _was_ that that was drawn around her eye? She expressed this thought to Quinn, who scoffed and shook her head, explaining to Santana that it was the Eye of Horus like she should've already known.

"Sometimes I think she would have been better sorted into Ravenclaw," Santana whispered in Puck's direction, who nodded with a hearty laugh. Quinn shot both of them a glare with intent to kill, causing Santana to giggle while Puck's laugh only got louder.

"Finally, we agree."

* * *

It took a minute to get the visitors situated, but when they did, it was hardly a surprise that the Durmstrang students sat with Slytherin. They _were_ a school of the Dark Arts, something or other. The Beauxbatons were seated with the Ravenclaws, for whatever reason.

The feast had yet to begin, and Santana was bugging for some food. However, when Crouch began explaining the rules for the tournament, she put her hunger on the back burner. As soon as he said you had to be seventeen to participate, there was an uproar of aggravated complaints, but there was one in particular that stuck out.

"Why in God's name was I dragged here if you have to be seventeen? I could be at fucking school, being _useful._ I'm having some words with that incompetent miscreant, Igor." Santana turned her head to the girl in black, who was not sitting too far away from her, actually. She stared in wonderment, trying to comprehend how someone could speak so lowly of their High Master.

Thankfully, her attention was on Victor Krum, who was seated next to her. She paid no mind to Santana, which gave Santana the opportunity to study her features close up. Her jawline was strong, her skin a few shades darker than Santana's. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, with the sides of her head partly shaved.

But her eyes, her eyes are what intrigued Santana the most. They were grey, but the shine to them made them more silver than anything. She saw a hand move up to wipe the kohl away, only to be slapped down by Krum.

"What? The important part's over. I don't need this shit on anymore, Krummy. Lemme take it off." Santana noted that she didn't have the same gross accent that most of her peers had, a British one. Being from Spain herself, she noticed different accents, and she wondered where this girl came from, since her accent wasn't even relatively European.

"Take it off when we get back to the ship, Miguel. Keep Karkaroff off our backs for one night, would you?" So Miguel was her name.

"I told you to stop calling me that, jit. Fuck Karkaroff, he can suck it for all I care." So maybe not.

The girl caught Santana's eye and Santana flushed with embarrassment at being caught, so she diverted her eyes and returned to her meal.

She didn't notice the storm cloud colored eyes glancing at her throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

Back in the common room, Santana had herself draped over the armchair Quinn was sitting in, so she was practically in the blonde's lap, despite her protests. They were having light conversation about their timetables when Puck burst through the door, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hello ladies," Puck nodded in some third years' direction, then at Santana, "and Quinn." Santana stifled a chuckle while Quinn huffed.

"Whatever, Puck. Why do you look like that?" She motioned to the odd smile on his face, and he shrugged.

"Maybe 'cause I found out about the mystery girl from Durmstrang; you know the one with that stuff around her eyes?" Santana rolled her eyes, but nodded. There was no point in correcting Puck, he wouldn't even listen.

"Yeah, Fuckerman, what about her?"

Puck smirked, "Well," he drawled, "her name is Aaron Riviera. She and her family are from Egypt, could guessed that much though, but she grew up in America for whatever reason. I was talking to this Durmstrang dude, by the way, he said he would teach me some charms to prank the teach-"

"Puck!" Santana cut him off, "Off topic. Continue, dumbass." She rolled her eyes at Puck's short attention span and crossed her arms.

"Well, damn, Lopez, want information on your new crush, much?" His tone was playful, but Santana inwardly cringed. "Anyways, I asked him what was up with all the black, like was she mourning or whatever?" Quinn and Santana leaned in out of interest, because the girl had really intrigued the both of them more than they would like to admit, but for varying reasons. "He said it was to represent her blood. He said it's like a 'thing' with the grown wizards, or whatever. Apparently it's the purest of the pure, like they could trace it back to beyond the Ancient Egyptians, dude. She came from a bloodline full of _pharaohs!_ Bloody hell, she's practically royalty."

Quinn and Santana giggled together at Puck's enthusiasm, "You sure it's not you who has a crush, Puckerman?"

Puck flushed, but ignored Quinn's comment, "He said she hates it, though. Apparently, Karkaroff parades her around, because it's something that's envied by a lot of people or whatever. She's always doing shit to get in trouble. He said she was pissed as hell when she was dragged here to be shown off like a trophy, so she hung Filch up by his trousers in the corridors! It was hilarious! He was screaming bloody murder to be brought down! She wants to leave for Durmstrang immediately, but she can't do so without Karkaroff's consent, and he won't let her go." Puck shrugged and sat down, signaling the end of his tale.

"Wow...well," Santana was at a loss for words, so she stood and clasped her hands together, "thanks for the bedtime story, Noah, but I'm going to sleep. I'm entirely too tired for this crap." She grinned and made her way to the dorms, her mind on the girl- _Aaron,_ the whole way.

Even though Puck had given her information about the girl, she wanted more of it She felt like there was more to whatever it was Puck was talking about, so she wracked her brain all night, trying to think of ways to speak to Durmstrang's mysterious student. She figured she could just sit next to her at breakfast the next morning, and maybe let things happen from there. Feeling content with her solution, she turned over and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her quarters of the Durmstrang ship, Aaron was staring up at the ceiling, thinking of the small Latina she had noticed earlier, wondering who she was. Krum had informed her that the girl had been watching her rather intently before Aaron had seen her. Aaron fiddled with her wand, remembering the dark chocolate eyes she'd looked into for a brief second, and she grinned at how the girl had blushed and looked away, like she'd been caught doing something bad.

Aaron set her wand down and closed her eyes, falling asleep with thoughts of who the raven haired beauty was.

* * *

 **a/n woo, intro-ish thing this is. anyways, i didn't really know how to explain the way Aaron looked, but if you want, I know I pictured her hair the way BlasianJas 's hair looks, but to make it easier, we can just say that she looks like BlasianJas. So there you go :) reviews are appreciated, even though I'm pretty late in the game with these fanfic options, since both series are over, so i'm not really expecting a lot, but they're still appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 No Need to be Rude

**A/N: This story will be kinda unorthodox, but just go with it. I mean, who wants normal all the time? That's pretty boring.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter**

* * *

 _No Need to be Rude_

Santana woke up to the sounds of her curtains being drawn back and the nasally voice of Quinn Fabray. She groaned and threw her arm across her eyes at the harsh sunlight invading her space.

"Get up. It's the first day of classes. We've got to get to the Great Hall before our seats are taken by those bloody Durmstrang muscle heads. You have ten minutes." Without another word, the blonde turned on her heel to finish getting herself ready.

"Good morning, Santana, care to join me for breakfast?" Santana imitated Quinn, "Oh, Q, it would be my pleasure, thanks for asking. Let me get ready." She spoke harshly as she threw the covers off her body and haphazardly got out of bed, throwing her clothes on half-assed

Quinn just rolled her eyes in response as she tightened her tie, before flicking her wand in the Latina's direction, causing all her clothes to fix themselves rather abruptly. Santana's shirt tucked the rest of itself in as her pants zipped up, and she yelped when the tie tightened to the point it damn near choked her. She jumped back rather quickly, from nothing, might I add, and loosened her tie. Quinn snickered, but Santana chose to ignore her antics and instead slipped her wand in her waistband before stomping out the room.

"No need to be so damn _rude,_ Lucy Q." At the sound of Quinn's indignant huff, Santana shut the door with a pleased smirk on her face.

* * *

Aaron was rather relieved she could just dress in her normal school clothing, the all black shit was hot as hell, not to mention the kohl was a bitch to get off her face. She made her way to the Great Hall and placed herself between Krum and her other buddy, Witz. His last name was entirely too complicated, with too many syllables and not enough vowels. There was some banter going around about who was to put their names in the goblet.

"Of course I am," Krum chewed on his eggs, "otherwise my purpose for being here would be nonexistent."

"Well I can't. Which _sucks_ because I can beat you all in duels with my eyes closed." Aaron rolled her eyes, obviously peeved that she was here as a trophy. It's like there was no end to it. _Yes,_ her blood is extremely pure, but who cares? It doesn't determine who she is as a person, or her power as a witch, although she was undoubtedly strong.

A brief silence passed through the students of Durmstrang, all very much in tune with the way Aaron was feeling.

"I mean, I should've guessed, right? I'm the only fourth year here. All of you are at least 16." She grumbled while stabbing her pancakes with distaste.

"Sorry Miguel," Witz sighed heavily while clasping a hand on Aaron's shoulder, "we had no clue. If we had we-" Witz was cut off very suddenly by a Hogwarts student, with blinding hair, plopping himself down in front of them. Krum, bagel in mouth, looked at Aaron like _wtf,_ but she just shrugged, because she had no idea who the boy was.

"Uh, I think you're lost, kid. Your Slytherin friends are just a bit further down the bench," Witz nodded in the direction of some burly ass bears of boys, but rat face just shook his head.

"No, I'm in the right place. I wanted to speak to you two," He gestured to Aaron, who had surprise written all over her face, and Krum, "yeah, you two."

"We're eating. Something we would like to do in peace." Viktor spoke for the both of them; they'd grown to have each other's backs over the years: it was a strong big brother/ little sister dynamic.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You may have heard my last name, my parents are pretty big," The boy continued, ignoring Krum's words.

"Firstly, we don't care what your name is, shit face. Secondly, no, we haven't heard your name. We only learn the names of important people, and you and _your family_ are of no importance to us. Lastly, you must speak clearly, your accent makes you sound like you've got cotton mouth." Aaron was quickly becoming agitated, like, the kid would just _not go away._ There were quiet, and not-so-quiet, snickers resounding through the Durmstrang students, even. The shock and hurt was evident on the boy's face, but he wiped it off, replacing it with a gross sneer.

"Yeah? Well who the hell d'you think you are? Walking in here like you own the school, eh? You walk around all big and tough, saying you're from Egypt, when we all know you're lying; Riviera isn't an Egyptian last name, you bloody idiot! Quit spitting out rubbish, you're probably just a dirty, _weak_ mudblood!" Draco had raised his voice in an attempt to salvage his pride, causing most of the Slytherin table to watch their interaction, as well as a few from the neighboring Hufflepuff table.

Aaron, who looked not the slightest bit offended, took a deep breath before standing slowly to her full height. She sent Krum and Witz a look, telling them she'll handle it.

"In case you didn't know, semen hair, the royals of Ancient Egypt took no last name. Riviera comes from the Red Sea Riviera in northeast Egypt. My family took the last name a few centuries ago to keep with current times. And in case you didn't know, my blood is so clean and pure, it makes yours look absolutely _filthy._ Now, as for the weak part, join me outside so I can show you just how "weak" I am." Aaron's voice was startlingly calm, and although she hated using the blood card, the idiot made it feel like it was inevitable. Without as much as another word, Aaron made her way down the pathway to the courtyard, knowing full and well that a boy as proud as Draco would follow.

Aaron wasn't surprised that Draco's entourage followed him, but she hadn't expected as many of the other students to come. It was almost the entire school, itching to see a duel. She merely shook her head and stood in position.

"You sure you don't want to back out, Riviera?" Draco sneered from his position, "You won't win."

Aaron just laughed and stared him straight in the eye, "I wouldn't be so sure. My wand and my skills are like no other, but don't worry, you'll leave with all your limbs if you quit pissing me off, you fucking jit," There was a round of _oohs_ and _ahhs._ Draco didn't even bother responding as they brought their wands down to their sides.

Draco bowed, whilst Aaron stood, straight as a board, looking down on him in disgust. The two turned and took their respective five steps. A Beauxbaton, chosen as the neutral, counted, "1...2...3!"

" _Diffindo_!" Draco thrusted his wand at Aaron, and what she did befuddled him and many others. She simply stepped to the side and watched the spell fly past. She tutted in Draco's direction, in mock disapproval. She actually bellowed out a humongously obnoxious laugh, accompanying it with a twist of her wand, sending Draco into a state of disarray, as he suddenly found his feet stuck to the ground.

"Aw, Drakey. Mind if I call you that? 'Course not. That was an awful excuse of a move, honestly. My gramps could do better, and he lost his wand hand. _This_ is how you cast a spell." Her words had Draco tensed, but she spoke no more and just flicked her wand at Draco, and his legs locked together immediately.

A quiet rumble went through the crowd. _She can do non-verbal magic_ and _wow, she's only fourteen._

"What the bloody hell?" Draco shouted as he attempted to get his legs working.

"Quiet," Aaron flicked her wand again, this time causing Draco's legs to collapse under him. "You know, that spell you attempted to throw at me, could've done some damage had it been casted efficiently. How would you feel if I attempted to hurt you? Eh?" She grinned manically at the look of horror that the idiot tried to mask.

"It hurts my feelings, Drakey. But I feel the need to return the favor. Hmm," She tapped her chin with her finger, "ooh, what about reducto? That would hurt like a bitch, I'm sure. Or! _Or,_ I could use sectumsempra, not sure if you heard that one, but it's had some... _cutting_ reviews." Aaron laughed at Draco's obvious state of distress. He was wriggling around, attempting to regain control in his legs. He began spluttering, not knowing what to say. With another twist of her wand, she had his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"But no, I know what I'm to do. I'm gonna humiliate you, little boy. For disrespecting me, my family, and my bloodline, you will pay. _Levicorpus!"_ Draco's feet were yanked into the air, and before the laughing could get out of hand, Aaron continued her attack, " _Stupefy, densaugeo, furnunculus, Calvorio!"_

Suddenly, Draco was almost knocked into a state of unconsciousness, but he was awake enough to notice the pimples forming and his hair falling to the ground. He brought his arms up to his face, groaning in pain as his teeth grew uncontrollably. Laughter erupted around the courtyard, but Aaron silenced them with a hand in the air.

"And to make it worse, Drakey, I'm gonna carry you around all day, so you can feel your shame. And I swear to Merlin, if you pop any of your pimples while I carry you in my robes, I will end you. _Diminuendo,"_ Aaron spoke the last spell so calmly, it was as if she was merely ordering some food, not embarrassing and scarring someone for life. She took her time walking over to Draco's form, no bigger than six inches, and when she stopped in front of him, she simply plucked him from the air and dropped him in the pocket of her robes.

"She can't do that!" Aaron whipped around to see one of Draco's cronies pointing his wand at her, and all she did was quirk an eyebrow in amusement.

"Watch me." She laughed and turned on her heel, making her way through the throng of students, who parted as she passed.

As Aaron made her way to her first class, she decided she didn't like Hogwarts, much less Slytherins.

* * *

Santana huffed in aggravation as she made her way to her first class, like she just missed what would probably be the only excitement at school for _months._ She'd been informed by Puckerman in the common room that she missed the duel, and that it had been epic.

"She whipped his _ass;_ it was incredible!" She rolled her eyes at his fangirling. "He only got one spell out before she demolished him with the non-verbal." Now at that, Santana gave him her attention.

"With the _what?_ " Santana's jaw dropped out of pure astonishment. There is _no fucking way_ that somebody still in school could even use non-verbal. Her papa told her it took years of practice, and even then the spell wouldn't be as effective as when spoken aloud.

Puck just nodded, "Hell yeah. She just flicked her wand his way and _boom,_ his legs are like jelly! It was awesome, Lopez. Too bad you missed it." He shrugged and laid back on the couch, claiming he was skipping out on potions, because the potion of the day required pig's blood, and he's Kosher. Whatever the hell that means.

So now, here she is, making her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, with those insufferably cocky Gryffindor. She'd barely stepped into the classroom when her nose was bombarded by a sweet smell, of which she couldn't name. It caused her to look up, only to see _her,_ sitting all the way in the back. Seemingly, she'd opted to sit alone, and Santana would've gone to sit with her, but hesitated when Brittany called her name.

"San! I got you a seat!" Santana glanced once more in Aaron's direction before making her way to her best friend, throwing her a smile as she set her books down.

* * *

The whole class was in shock. They were learning about the unforgivable curses, were the allowed to do that? Santana looked at Brittany, as if she'd have all the answers. The blonde merely shrugged, and they watched as Professor Moody moved the spider thing around the room, and they giggled when it landed in the Patil girl's hair. It was even funnier when it moved on to Crabbe and Goyle. But the atmosphere quickly changed when Neville was asked about the Crucio curse. The class watched with sympathetic looks, as a look of pain and horror crossed Neville's face, as the small creature was put in pain, much like his parents.

"Stop! Can't you see it's bothering him?" Santana registered that the bushy haired Gryffindor girl called out to the Professor, but he just ignored her and continued with the spell, and Neville looked like he wanted to cry.

 _"Flipendo Duo,"_ and the professor was sent flying across the room, busting through the door to his office and landing in a heap, with an extremely satisfied Aaron sheathing her wand with a grin on her face. She stepped forward and asked Neville if he was ok, before casually walking to where Moody had landed.

"What you just did to that poor boy was all types of unacceptable. I will be speaking with your headmaster, and if he doesn't do something, I will. Do you see that kid's face? You're lucky I took my anger out this morning, or you'd be out the damn window." She turned on her heel, patted Neville on his shoulder, and made her way out of the classroom.

* * *

They were in Transfiguration, not really knowing what to do since Professor McGonagall had yet to show up. Santana was twirling Brittany's hair around, while Brittany made paper unicorns dance around the room. There was random chatter around the room, most of it about the morning duel that had taken place, and then about the attack on the creepy new professor. Santana rolled her eyes at the voice of that bushy-haired know-it-all from Gryffindor, who would _not_ shut up about how it was impossible for Aaron to have done those powerful nonverbal spells.

"Obviously, Ginger," Santana spoke up: she was tired of hearing about what she had missed, "she _can_ perform the spells. Draco has yet to reappear, and I'm pretty sure it's because he's still stuck in her pocket. Now shut up, your voice is giving me a headache." It was at that moment that the professor made quite a dramatic entrance, all doors bursting open and robes billowing, and stalked towards Aaron, with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, who had her feet up on her desk, staring at the ceiling.

" _Miss Riviera!_ I've been informed that you have a hexed student in your possession," Aaron only glanced at Professor McGonagall, before giving her a curt nod and returning to her staring match with the ceiling. The professor spluttered, "Well- we would like him back! If you will?" Aaron sighed, nodding again and rising out of her seat, digging her hand into her pocket.

It was only then that Santana noticed how dark the girl's hair was. It was black, like _really_ black. Santana pulled herself out of her mind as she watched Aaron lift a squirming figure out of her pocket. She dropped it carelessly to the ground, with a mumbled _engorgio._ The figure grew, and sure enough, it was a bald, pizza faced, bucktoothed Draco Malfoy. There was a pregnant silence, until one student dropped to the ground, rolling over in laughter. It didn't take long for the entire classroom to erupt in fits of laughter and tears. Even the professor wiped a comical tear from the corner of her eye, trying to stifle her laughter. Draco just looked around in complete embarrassment, before looking at Professor McGonagall expectantly.

"Well? Do something! Punish her!" Draco whined helplessly from the floor, waiting to hear the girl's fate.

"She can't, jit. Duels are perfectly legal. You can't expect her to punish me for whipping your ass." Aaron had this smug look upon her face that kind of made Santana want to slap her, but intrigued her at the same time. The professor let out a little noise that sounded like it was along the lines of _oh shit,_ but she quickly composed herself by clearing her throat.

"She is correct, Draco, and I'm sorry to inform you, but twenty-five points are being deducted from Slytherin, for embarrassing your house and this school so terribly in a duel! There is no excuse for your poor performance. Now, go visit Madame Pomfrey, and she should fix you right up." At the mention of house points being lost, Santana growled in anger. Why'd Draco have to be such an idiot and lose a damn duel? Santana fixed her glare upon Draco, furious that he was the reason for their loss of points, but then a flash of movement caught her eye, and her gaze settled on the visiting student. Aaron seemed to have felt the look, and met Santana's eyes with a snarl fixed on her lips, thinking that Santana's sneer was aimed at her.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl, trying to avoid the startling grey eyes of the girl who just humiliated her house- her family, sort of. The owner of those storm cloud eyes cocked an eyebrow in the Latina's direction, before returning to her desk and staring at the ceiling.

"You're not worth my time, or my breath, so stop your staring and sit down. I've got better things to worry about." Santana can pretend like the girl's words didn't sting, but she was kind of hurt, because she couldn't figure out for the life of her, why Aaron was being so very rude.

"Whatever, _puta._ Apparently, I am worth something, since you couldn't resist telling me something. Continue your pointless staring, and leave me alone, _pendejo."_

Suddenly, Santana wasn't very interested in the African royalty. She was very ready for her to go the fuck home.

* * *

Aaron knew she didn't like the fucking Slytherins.


End file.
